


Clone

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Accidental Baby Acquisition [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Death, Clones, Hydra are dicks, Kid Fic, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: This was supposed to be a routine raid of a HYDRA facility. Steve wasn't prepared for what they found there.





	Clone

“How’s the Colonel liking babysitting duty?” Steve asked, bashing a HYDRA goon in the face.

Tony snorted. “Rhodey’s called me three times already and we only left an hour ago.”

“Oof,” Clint said. “That bad, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony rocketed around a corner and ran headlong into a tank. “What the hell?” 

“What is it?” Steve asked as he entered the building.

“Nothing,” Tony replied. “I just might not get to the basement in time to clear it before this place blows up.”

“I got it,” Steve said, going down the stairs two at a time. He bashed the solid steel door with his shield and sent it flying. He stepped through the door and stopped in his tracks. 

He stood there for a while, staring, until Sam came up behind him and gasped. “I think I’m going to be sick,” Sam said quietly.

Rows on rows of baby bassinets filled the space, plaques marked with numbers and letters attached to the end of each.

Peering into the closest one, Steve’s eyes filled with tears. Quietly, he said, “Tony, you might not want to come down here.”

Heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs as Tony said, “Why not?”

“Sam,” Steve said, going further into the room. Sam nodded and turned to stop Tony from coming into the room. 

Steve squared his shoulders and started checking each bassinet for a living child. Tears were streaming down his face by the time he got to the last one, number 27-C. His breath caught as he looked in.

“I have one,” he said, gently picking up the tiny bundle and cradling it to his chest. “I’m going to get him out of here.”

***

“I managed to hack into HYDRA’s files,” Tony said quietly, sitting down next to Steve in the quinjet. “They were trying to make clones.”

“Clones?” Steve asked. “Does that mean he’s?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied, handing him a bottle of baby formula. “I didn’t know when he ate last and I stashed some of this all over for Peter, so I thought you could use it.”

“Thanks.” 

As he drank from the bottle, the baby gripped Steve’s hand tightly.

“Wh-who is he a clone of?” Steve asked tentatively.

Tony looked away. “You.”

***

“Is he okay?” 

“He looks pretty healthy,” Bruce said. “It seems like the reason he survived the testing process because he has elements of the serum in his system.”

“Elements?” Tony asked, walking into the room, Peter in his arms. “He doesn’t have it all?”

Bruce nodded. “He has a higher metabolism and enhanced strength, hearing, and eyesight, but his immune system isn’t even close to being as strong as yours. It is very average, actually.”

Steve looked down at the baby sadly. “So the fact that I was sick as a kid could have killed him? Did kill the others?”

“No,” Bruce said forcefully. Steve looked up. “They died from bad science and the use of torture disguised as experiments. I wish like hell that every one of those bastards was dead for doing this to those kids, so don’t you dare blame yourself.” 

At the end of his speech, Bruce was a little green around the edges, so Tony plopped Peter into his arms. The green immediately receded and Bruce sat down heavily in a chair.

Steve looked down at the baby and hugged him closer to his chest. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you again,” he whispered.

***

“Have you picked out a name yet?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“Alaric Abraham Rogers.”


End file.
